


Cherry Pop

by Nilla_Babe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bonding, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Sheltered Adrien Agreste, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilla_Babe/pseuds/Nilla_Babe
Summary: Adrien has never tried soda before, and Nino’s having none of that.





	Cherry Pop

_ "Can I get that, please?"  _

_ Gabriel couldn't help the irritated sigh that rose from his throat as his son broke the silence between them.  He slowly placed his menu on the table, peering over at whatever the boy was asking for. The small boy was pointing towards the kids menu, wonder-filled eyes locked onto one particularly oversaturated image. _

_ The image of an abnormally red drink had caught Adrien's eye.  Even the cherry, floating teasingly on the surface of the drink in the advertisement, looked too perfect to be real.  Red print advertised the sweet, cherry-flavoured soda with an abundance of exclamation points. _

_ Adrien smiled, growing visibly anxious as he waited for his father's answer.  He looked ready to throw in a "pretty pleaasseee?" when the man finally spoke up. _

_ "No." _

_ The smile disappeared from Adrien’s face, and his bright green eyes cast downwards.  "But—" he tried to concoct a creative plea but quickly shut his mouth after a harsh glance from his father.  "Okay..."  _

_ "You can have water," Gabriel decided, voice taking on a note of finality, "you don't need that waste in your system."  He spoke as he would to a colleague, rather than a small child. If the man had heard Adrien's sad sigh, he didn't show any sign of it. _

* * *

 

Adrien stared at the fizzing glass in front of him with a furrowed brow.  Although the carbonated drink seemed innocent enough in and of itself, he just knew it wasn't what it seemed.  "This isn't water—" he stated, attention shifting towards Nino, who sat across from him, sipping a similar drink.

"Well… no,"  Nino shrugged, giving him a lopsided grin, "I thought you'd like it better."  He tipped his head towards the drink. "It's a Shirley Temple," he added before sheepishly tugging at his collar.  "I did eat your cherry though, sorry about that."

"Actually, you can have the whole thing," Adrien insisted, sliding the drink across the table to his friend.  "I don't want it."

"What?  You're not actually upset over water, are you?"  Nino questioned, sounding only half-teasing. Yet, he took the glass nonetheless and taking a sip from it.

"Huh?  No," Adrien replied his friend's playful tone going unnoticed.  "I'm not allowed to drink soda."

Nino spluttered, coughing on the bubbly concoction at his claim.  In shock, he spat the drink out and hurriedly reached for a napkin.  "What?!”

Adrien stared in disdain at the cup Nino had just spat into.  "Well, now I really don't want it—"

"What do you mean 'not allowed'?"  Nino interrogated, sobering up. "Like, you'll get sick if you drink it?"

"Well… not really," Adrien admitted, "but it's _bad_  for you. “Father doesn't like me drinking something so unhealth—"

"It's not  _ that _ unhealthy," Nino snorted, "what, does your old man also ban  _ chips  _ at your house?" he added sarcastically, taking another sip of Adrien's Shirley Temple.

"I mean, yeah," Adrien replied, blinking in confusion at why Nino was laughing.  "They have too many calories." 

Again, Nino spat out what he had just drank. "Dude!"  He made intense eye contact with Adrien, eyes pleading, "please,  _ please _ tell me that not really how your dad talks!”

"He's just worried about—"

"His precious little model?"  Nino bit out sarcastically, lifting a brow.  "You never asked for all that magazine-catwalk stuff!" 

"But—" 

"No," Nino cut him off, eyes flaming, "a soda isn't going to ruin your life!” he paused, motioning to himself.  "You don't think I'm fat or anything like that, right?"

Adrien stuttered, trying in vain to assure that that 'wasn't what he meant.'

"Then maybe you're wrong, ‘cause I've been drinking soda since I was little, and I'm perfectly fine."

Adrien sighed softly. "Nino..."

Nino grabbed him by the shoulders. "Don't 'Nino' me!” He chided, playfully stern, before slamming down into his seat.  He pushed the fizzing red drink across the table. "Drink it."

"But—"

"Adrien!"

Adrien then decided that Nino spent too much time with Alya—that must have been where he learned that scalding glare.  Adrien hesitantly takes a small sip, startled by how good it is.

It was bubbly, sweet, and fizzed on his tongue in an unfamiliar way.  He tried not to drink any more, but couldn’t stop himself from taking another sip.  The drink was cherry-flavoured, he recalled, but it tasted nothing like the fruit.

After a moment, he shoved the glass towards his friend, causing Nino to gasp.  "You don't want it?" he asked, horrified as he grabbed the glass and pulled it close.  "C'mon Adrien, what your dad doesn't know won't kill him…” 

"Huh?"  Adrien tilted his head, giving him an innocent look.  "Oh, no, I just want the one that you didn't spit in."


End file.
